


光战x奥尔什方《未行之日》4

by lougao



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光奥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lougao/pseuds/lougao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*拖了这么久于是前面回顾见：<br/>1、http://sarvador.lofter.com/post/e3a8a_a36f000<br/>2、http://sarvador.lofter.com/post/e3a8a_a49be33<br/>3、http://sarvador.lofter.com/post/e3a8a_a60b8c1<br/>*房子装修的差不多了，于是终于开车了【吐肝】……本体走ao3。<br/>*写肉从没这么卡过。<br/>*当成新婚初夜也没什么不对【x】<br/>*真.婚礼肉回头和@无名的白发精灵搞完了单独放，目前不确定到底又会拖多久</p>
    </blockquote>





	光战x奥尔什方《未行之日》4

**Author's Note:**

> *拖了这么久于是前面回顾见：  
> 1、http://sarvador.lofter.com/post/e3a8a_a36f000  
> 2、http://sarvador.lofter.com/post/e3a8a_a49be33  
> 3、http://sarvador.lofter.com/post/e3a8a_a60b8c1  
> *房子装修的差不多了，于是终于开车了【吐肝】……本体走ao3。  
> *写肉从没这么卡过。  
> *当成新婚初夜也没什么不对【x】  
> *真.婚礼肉回头和@无名的白发精灵搞完了单独放，目前不确定到底又会拖多久

后背接触到柔软的床铺时，奥尔什方还是忍不住闭上了眼睛有些逃避。

他能感觉到身上的衣服被轻柔地打开褪去，双腿间挤进了一具火热的躯体。无论谁都希望自己在恋人眼中是完美无瑕的，瞬间的紧张让他想要伸手遮住点什么，却被握在另一只手掌之中慢慢牵引开。

“……我想看。”

他听到对方低沉的话语，指尖濡湿的触感让他忍不住睁开眼看过去。奥拉脱掉了上衣，赤裸的身躯显露出常年在征战与杀伐洗礼后坚如山峦的线条。萨尔正专注的将他的指尖含在唇中一点点啃咬，见到奥尔什方睁眼，缓慢的移动过去和他对视。

无论注视了多久，奥尔什方依然会有难以形容的感受。异族的美并不是所有人都能够欣赏的，无论是奥拉过于野性的五官，几乎遍布高大身材的漆黑鳞甲，粗大弯曲的尖角，或钢鞭一般的尾巴，都让人几乎瞬间联想到……龙，恶魔，或者任何邪恶而危险的东西。

萨尔像阴云一般遮盖住奥尔什方，金瞳闪耀着灼灼的光辉一瞬不瞬地盯着他。这也是奥尔什方第一次感受到被当做猎物一般紧盯不放的滋味，平日里那温和的目光如今充满了侵略和审视的意味。生物本能在潜意识里发挥了作用，感受到了威胁的身体在全无防备的情况下迅速变得僵硬和抗拒。

简直像他下一刻长出翅膀撕咬向自己的喉咙都不会有什么值得惊讶的。

……真是糟糕又不礼貌的想法。奥尔什方遗憾的想着，但是他没办法控制。

奥拉的目光静静游移过面前乳白色的躯体，精干修长的四肢蕴藏着坚不可摧用的力量，所有为了守护其所爱之物留下的伤痕，每条都是破坏了这躯体的无暇，却又给它增添别样魅力的勋章。

萨尔极为缓慢的闭了闭眼，奥尔什方能感受到什么压迫自己的气息减轻了。奥拉的手掌抚过精灵僵硬的腿侧，俯下了身子，举行仪式一般郑重地在他心窝的位置落下了一个轻而柔的吻，将额头贴在了上面。

“谢谢你。”

奥尔什方愣住了。

那一声饱含诚挚的感谢虽然并没有针对什么，但是足以让他瞬间想起了很多很多事情。记忆纷纷扰扰的从他脑海里奔涌而过，快到他来不及抓得住那些细节，然而这些记忆无疑足以温暖人心。

像是打破了什么壁垒一般，萨尔听着精灵轻轻的笑声，掌下抚触的肌肉渐渐变得柔软下去。

修长的手指嵌进血色的发丝里温柔抚摸着，蓝发的精灵抚过对方犄角弯曲的弧度叹道：“……将你更多的样子展现给我看吧，我想知道……你的一切。”

没有什么比一句首肯更能让人安心，光之战士的肩膀明显松懈了下来。

原来紧张的不止我一个……

这种认知让奥尔什方忍不住又想笑出声，刚刚勾起唇线便被含住了。一个熟悉的开头更容易让彼此放松，萨尔喜欢润湿他的嘴唇后叼着下唇轻轻啃咬，待他张开一条缝隙，舌头便迫不及待的钻进去，像个好奇的孩子那样四处探索，扫过上颚，舔过牙龈，摩挲着舌底，最后卷住他的舌头快乐地邀请他共舞。

太阳之子的体温远比他这种常年驻守在天寒地冻的库尔扎斯的精灵高上许多，带着灼热温度的手掌抚上他的腰线，和舌头的节奏一起规律的一下下揉弄着。

这确实很起作用，精灵揽住奥拉宽阔的肩膀投入到这个吻里，却从未想过有那么一天要和一个挥舞巨剑的暗黑骑士比拼肺活量。结果就是，他徒劳的想在覆盖了光滑柔韧还透着热度的鳞片的后背上抓住些什么，最后却只能懊恼的推搡了几下对方的肩膀。

连带出的银丝也被悉数舔去，奥尔什方眼眶泛红的急促喘息，从未觉得空气是这么甜美。这副样子被另一双金瞳紧盯不放，萨尔忍不住舔了舔嘴角，在精灵眼中这动作简直就像长须豹的幼崽吃饱后一脸满足的模样。

“……这可真……”还未说完的话语，被来自耳蜗的袭击打断了。精灵修长脆弱的耳骨被牙齿仔细的碾过，细腻的绒毛能很好的感受到舌尖带来的湿热。耳尖因为敏感而抖了抖，扫过奥拉的鼻尖，便被一口叼住。

“痒……”

奥尔什方轻笑着缩了缩脖子，但是这里可没有什么他能躲的地方。带着湿热气息的呵声顺着耳道弥漫着，令精灵叹息出声。绵密的吻顺着颈侧动脉来到喉咙，他顺从的扬起线条优美的脖子把脆弱的部位展现给对方。萨尔似乎十分钟意那小块随着吞咽上下滑动的软骨，舌面随之温柔地舔弄。

关乎性命的脆弱的部分被这样噬咬，让奥尔什方觉得有些窒息，但是他身上的英雄并没有就此放过他的打算。萨尔似乎执意要用吻膜拜过他身体的所有地方，无论是看起来精致可口的锁骨，还是遍布躯体的伤痕，都被唇和舌尖一一吻过，最后停驻在一边的乳首上。

这也是奥尔什方想做的事情，他比谁都更想仔细抚摸过对方远比自己承受过更凶残的伤害的身体，用吻去平复它们的伤痛。但是他现在实在有些自顾不暇。奥拉的手掌从已经被揉到足够柔软的臀部上依依不舍的来到前方，带茧的指节握住了骑士另一把更加脆弱又炙热的剑，掌心包裹住整个柱体撸动起来。粗糙的舌面和牙齿执意拉扯摩擦着小粒传来阵阵麻痒，而下方敏感的薄皮几乎能感受到握紧它律动的手掌的纹理，溢出汁液的顶端被拇指打着转的抹匀，指腹的弧度甚至深陷进了细小的孔洞里。

“……呃！……”

这和平日里自己单纯的解决生理需要完全不同，无法被掌控和预知的不安混合着期待让他吐出细微地呻吟。

被挤压出的汁液已经浸满了整个柱体，打湿了些许稀疏的毛发。萨尔的吻沿着他的胸腹一路往下，极富耐心的挖掘着所有他自己都不知道的，会让他颤抖和呻吟的部分，并会驻留一会加以确认。

“……萨尔？！……你……！”  
等到他在喘息的空隙里察觉到什么，只来得及用双手抱住了埋进鲜红色又毛茸茸的发顶。

湿润又柔软的口腔配合着灵活飞舞的舌尖扫过整个柱体后，褪掉脆弱的皮层，润过敏感的边缘，连舌头的肌肉都远比其他种族强韧的奥拉毫不客气的它戳刺和摩擦过所有够的到的地方，犬牙尖端偶尔还会拿来增加新的刺激。过分柔软的囊袋被轻轻托起揉捏，曲起的指节顶住会阴的薄皮刮骚着，让精灵的的呻吟变的婉转而高亢。

 

这一切的感觉让奥尔什方太过陌生，尤其是当意识到这么做的人是谁，身心的快感甚至逼出了他眼角的泪痕。修长的双腿无论如何想要并拢，最终却只能挤着凹凸不平但是圆润的犄角弧线难耐的磨蹭。

“哈……嗯……嗯！”

精灵急促的呻吟和不自觉拱起腰部的动作，以及逐渐抓紧发顶揉按的力度，都让萨尔加重了吮吸的力度，喷发的白浊除了口腔，甚至在他移开的时候依然有一部分喷溅在他脸上。

精灵骑士依然沉浸在快感的余韵中，泛红的耳根和脸蛋，因为玩弄挺立的乳首，被眼泪朦胧了的蔚蓝色双眼，兀自颤抖不止毫无防备的精干白皙的身体。这种奖励一般的场景让奥拉危险的眯了眯眼睛，舌头缓慢舔过麦色肌肤上残余的白色液体咽了下去。

视线内的画面太过色情，奥尔什方下意识的露出微笑，伸出还在颤抖的手掌，如愿以偿的勾住奥拉的脖子交换了一个腥咸湿热又充满情欲的吻。

他用舌头舔上对方英挺的鼻梁，在眉心的鳞片处打转，转到下额处轻轻啃咬那突出些许加固颚骨的硬鳞，又用唇和舌感受到了奥拉脖子上护甲的柔韧。衔接皮肤的软甲边缘部分完美的融入表皮之下，舌尖在越过一个小巧圆润的边缘后便能舔到带着些薄汗的肌肤。

这样的质感让奥尔什方迷恋其中，环住脊背的手指企图在那宽阔的鳞片上抓出些痕迹。这感觉奇妙的就像在亲吻一只有体温的爬行生物，或者更像是化身为人的龙。

萨尔粗重起来的喘息让他笑出声，小腿意有所图地磨蹭过未被褪去的长裤发出沙沙的声响。奥拉的尾尖轻柔滑蹭着对方的腿侧，换来精灵一声绵软的呻吟。

“我想我大概是全伊修加德唯一一个知道大腿蹭过犄角是什么感觉的精灵。”

奥尔什方抚摸着奥拉犄角后方圆润的弧度贴近过去，“我不知道这里算不算是耳根……？”他的声音听起来又软又色情，嘴唇磨蹭着角根和脸庞连接的部分，“在这里说火热的情话……会让你变的更加炙热么？”

显然这十分管用，奥拉的喉咙里滚过一阵难耐的咕噜声，双眼中的光轮瞬时璀璨数倍发出灼灼的光芒。碍事的长裤被不耐烦的褪到一旁扔开，弹跳而出的事物让奥尔什方觉得眼睛被烫了一下。

“哦……这可真……棒。”短暂的脑子空白后，精灵下意识的选择了最常用的赞美词汇，指尖带着兴奋的颤抖抚摸上看起来无论气势还是尺寸都很惊人的东西，沿着柱体抚摸，又在顶端捏了捏，勃发的筋络突突跳动着，他很快被烫得缩回了手。随着手指带回的粘液被放在鼻尖下嗅了嗅，奥尔什方伸出舌尖将其轻轻舔掉。

完全没有自觉的诱惑让奥拉的野性更加膨胀了几分，精灵被那双猎食者的眼睛盯得耳尖抖了抖，咽咽口水，声音里不免又带上些紧张。“呃，能……进的去吗？”

萨尔没说话，伸手在枕头下面摸索出一个巴掌大的瓶子。

“沙之皇都的炼金术士可不能只吃白饭。”奥拉沉沉地笑着，瓶子在精灵好奇的注视下打开，透明的粘液伴随着清淡的花香被倒在宽大的手掌上。

“这能让你更舒服些。”

萨尔打开精灵白皙的大腿，忍不住在腿根处吻咬出几朵红斑，抬起对方臀部慢慢送入一根手指，落在人鱼线上的吻安抚着那因为异物入侵微微颤抖的身体。奥尔什方难耐的抓住床单昂头喘息，但是依然配合着抬高腰部，把自己的全部毫无保留的展现给对方的羞赧还是让他的脸颊染上了红晕。

指节进入不算困难，有过自己先前的试验和润滑的配合，穴肉被耐心的挖掘开来。奥尔什方努力放松着身体，侧头悄悄咬住了枕头。紧致软热的内壁纠缠上入侵者，不知是拒绝或是迎接，带着怯生生的抗拒蠕动着。那份柔软让萨尔咬了咬牙齿克制直接深入对方的冲动，四处抠挖着集中注意观察对方的神情。

奥尔什方紧皱的眉头逐渐松懈，开始发出低微的呻吟，而在碰巧蹭过某一处时突然睁大了眼睛不可抗拒的把那声突然高亢的鼻音憋在喉咙里。

“……嗯……！”

奥拉挑了挑眉，指腹继续尝试着揉按那处软肉。精灵摇着头试图用手堵住那难堪的呻吟，整个人像离岸的鱼那样摆动着身体，说不清是想索要更多还是想逃离什么，分身却十分诚实地再度昂扬起来。

“看来是这……”萨尔抽出的手指带出湿淋淋的液体又被毫不吝啬的涂抹上更多粘液，三根手指一同鲁莽地闯入进去，找到那处让精灵连呻吟都会变得湿润的地方狠狠地摩擦着。

“不……啊！等等……呃！”

想要拢起的双腿并没有起到任何作用，随着萨尔的动作，奥尔什方屈起脚趾昂起头颅，想要逃避那种磨人的快感。已经完全被软化下来的穴肉热情地裹住进出地手指，挽留着发出咕啾咕啾的声音。精灵的全身颤抖着，来自内部的侵袭如此甜蜜磨人，被快感盖去的不适开始蔓延开来，他抱紧了那个已经为他忍耐太久的光之战士，用带着乳猫一般啜泣的声音唤着：“萨尔……进来……”

还有什么会比恋人如此亲密的要求更让人欣喜？奥拉亲吻掉对方的眼泪，缓慢慎重地顶住入口慢慢把身体沉入进去。

勃发粗壮的茎体紧接着柔软湿滑的内壁碾压进去，奥尔什方大口呼吸着紧紧抱住对方的脖子承受着入侵。被撕裂和饱胀的酸涩苦闷从尾椎攀爬上后颈，尽管有过事前的扩张，奥拉的尺寸依然让精灵有些难过。萨尔吻着他汗湿的前额，手指从新安抚上骑士有些萎靡的分身揉搓着。

“你里面好热……”

被细密蠕动的软肉如此紧致的包裹，让黑暗骑士想要就此释放自己不管不顾的冲刺，但是他不想让对方为自己的莽撞受伤。

这份细心的隐忍从他们确认彼此的感情后便一直存在着，奥尔什方一直不解为何他一个挺粗糙的骑士会被如此小心的对待，然而在了解了萨尔的经历后他明白了——一个甚少得到不带他意的关怀和爱意的暮辉之民，为什么会对这种毫无保留的感情如此珍惜得小心翼翼。

这份静止的关怀确实让奥尔什方得到了喘息的时间，然而他也知道对方有多辛苦。这份带着原始欲望情感应该让它变成更热烈的花朵绽放开，它值得获得所有的褒奖。

精灵纤细的手指拂过光之战士布满汗水的脸庞，收紧盘住奥拉腰身的双腿给了他一个热烈的吻，凑到犄角的根部轻笑着摩擦。

“填满我，占有我……尽情展现你灼热的爱吧。”

这句话带来的作用奥尔什方并没有想过，因为接下来的惊涛骇浪让他根本没有喘息的时间。柔软湿滑的内壁包绞着勃发的茎体，承受一次次猛烈的进攻，他只能抱紧对方的肩颈无法自控的留下一道道抓痕，用喘息和呻吟来宣泄那层层激荡的快乐。

 

开始时毫无章法的冲撞初步缓解了奥拉一直压抑的欲望，当顶撞过某一处时，精灵陡然变声的呻吟和骤然收缩的穴口让萨尔的动作迟滞了一下，紧跟着所有的进攻几乎悉数全部对准那里，如热楔般抽出，带起滑腻的水声一下下狠狠碾压过去。

“啊！……太……快……不……啊哈！”

奥尔什方全身痉挛着，被顶撞的破碎凌乱的言语混杂着求饶般带着泣音的叹息。快感的浪潮不停地冲刷过他全身的毛孔，像烈火般烧透了四肢百骸，蔓延至大脑的神经，让他连思维都要被这灼热融化殆尽。精灵骑士难以相信自己的身体渴求对方到了这么可怕的地步， 身体内部最瘙痒的部分被鞭挞着，让他难耐地挺起身体配合着抽送的节律，媚肉在每次退出后狠狠挽留，进入后欢愉地迎接。

光之战士紧盯着奥尔什方，耳畔充斥着两人用喘息交织着出的热情旋律，看着自己滴落的汗水砸在对方颈窝里砸出小小的水花，欣赏他每一次因为自己的侵袭而耸动起来的肌肉线条，那张布满泪痕的脸孔充盈着痛苦又满足的神情。背后的刺痛刺激着萨尔的神经，他牢牢抱紧精灵在烛火下反射着光泽的身体，精灵因为动作顶蹭在他小腹的肉柱已经流下湿淋淋的痕迹，越咬越紧的穴口倾诉着索求着，预示着顶峰的到来。

“……一起……”

萨尔几乎咬着牙挤出这两个字，用几乎要贯穿对方的力度急切地撞击。奥尔什方只觉得愈演愈烈的颤抖和巅峰的到来让大脑一片空白，绝望而绵长的高潮让到达极乐顶峰的精灵无声哭泣着失了神神。突来的纠缠让奥拉的力量化为一声顶入最深处的长叹，把浓稠的爱意全部释放进了精灵最深的地方。

奥尔什方松懈下来的身体陷入柔软的床铺之中，两具汗湿的躯体紧贴在一起平复着让人久久回味的余韵。  
“这可真棒……”  
终于回过神的精灵用懒洋洋的腔调低笑着说，环住压在身上的奥拉轻轻磨蹭着对方的额头。奥拉的尾尖回应着这种舒适的温存，搭在他的小腿上一下一下的轻轻拍打滑动。  
“我们还有很长时间……”  
萨尔低沉的声音伴随着吮吻对方颈侧的动作，再度睁开眼睛的光之战士看起来精神奕奕。

“……我想……这是个好主意。”

这里是库尔扎斯的寒夜无法冻结的热情之地。

 

 

 

=============================================

然而，前线便意味着，这里没有太多时间留给这对恩爱的恋人。  
当漫漫长夜尚未度过，当被云霭遮盖的龙星隐隐闪烁时，巨龙首的警钟——响了。


End file.
